Best Sorry Ever
by vanessaray
Summary: "I take apologies in the form of orgasms only."


Title: Best Sorry Ever  
Summary: promt from beckingham ; "I take apologies in the form of orgasms only."

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and fox. I own nothing, no monies for me. 

**Puck **

Puck knew he fucked up. I mean royally fucked the goose this time. His first clue was when she stopped talking to him. His second clue was when he saw her eyes go watery when others tried to talk to her. Hell, even Hummell couldn't get her to talk. His third clue was the biggest. A box was on his porch when he arrived home. It contained his old jersey she would wear to his football games, the pictures they took together in the photo booth at the mall, a ticket stub from the show he took her to at the Lima Community Theater and his T shirt she had stolen from him after they had been going together for a month.

There was no note. No tidy little explanation that informed him of how she felt and that they were done. Just a very quite Diva and a small box on his porch. Rubbing the back of his Mohawk he couldn't help but think back to what he had done to deserve this break up. It was pretty simple, he knew what he had done. He just thought that she'd forgive him eventually and they'd be good after he apologised. But she didn't give him the chance to apologise.

He had never meant to pressure Rachel into sex. In fact he had been a great boyfriend on that front. He made sure to let her show him when she was ready for all their little steps. He remembered fondly when she finally let him feel her up for the first time. She straight up took his hand and put it on her boob. It was the best thing ever! He figured that it was so hot he would let her dictate how far they would go from then on. It was like the first night of Hanukkah every time she surprised him.

They had been together for 5 months and just 2 weeks ago she told him she was ready for the next step in their relationship (her words). He was fucking psyched! (His words). Of course the next step wasn't full on sex, it was just oral, but he was totally on board with that. He went down on her like she was an all you can eat buffet and he was a starving man.

Yesterday, however, he fucked up. Big time. He hadn't meant to. He planned on waiting for her to be so ready she was begging. Really though, it was all her fault. You see, Rachel got him so into her that he lost his mind. Legit, lost it and couldn't begin to find it. She had gotten him off (And damn if he didn't LOVE her no gag reflex!) so he was completely naked when he dove into her love flower.

She makes the best noises in bed. Her moans and whines were almost musical. It was her default. When she came she'd moan in a high F. It made him feel like the fucking man! It also made him hard every time he hard her singing Defying Gravity. Those noises, however, were the death of him.

Sure she had already gotten him off like ten minutes ago, but he was a stud! Stamina was his forte. So these musical moans and whines were getting him way too into the mood. He couldn't tell you why his lips left her hot wet core. They moved up her to her lips and honest (swear to god!) she was into it. His erection pressed against her sex and he couldn't stop himself from whispering "Are you ready baby? You feel so ready? You want it? I want it?"

Yeah, that ended things pretty quick. She was all on board for him giving her amazing oral pleasure (her words) but this was not what she was ready for. So she like legit, threw him off of her. Seriously, never underestimate the power of the midget.

She kicked him out then and there. He was so lost in the fog of horniness that he didn't know what he had done wrong till 20 minutes later when he was at home. He tried calling, texting, even showed up at her house. He apologised every way he could think of. All but writing her a song. She wouldn't acknowledge him long enough to hear him out. Which he knew he deserved.

So when he saw the box on his front porch he knew that he was a dick. He wasn't stupid like Finn, he couldn't fall back on the "Oops I don't know anything" like half the guys he knew. His girl just knew he was smart. She believed in him and everything. Of course, that only served to make him feel like an even bigger asshat.

Still, he wasn't ready to throw in the towel. Yes, he fucked up in the worst way. Yes, she gave him back his stuff which usually was the end of things. But he couldn't give up on the best thing that had ever happened to him. Problem was, she wasn't talking to him. He couldn't ask his mom for advise because that would mean he'd have to tell her that Rachel was breaking up with him and why. He wasn't in the mood for Jewish guilt just yet.

His idea came to him at 3 in the morning. He couldn't sleep because that damn box of stuff was like, haunting him or something. So at 3 in the morning he wrote her a letter. The best damn letter he'd ever write. It took him a whole hour to write. Of course he had to make sure she got it and hopefully read it. So he sealed it in an envelop and wrote her name on it as fancy as he could so she didn't recognise his handwriting and throw it out before reading. Then, at 4 in the morning to drove over to her house and slipped it under her front door.

Now, he was already up at 4 so he figured he shouldn't even bother going home to sleep. Instead he stayed in his car, outside her house. Ok, in retrospect it may have looked creepy and stalkerish, but he wanted so bad for her to forgive him that he didn't want to waste a second. He wanted to be there right after she read the letter.

Of course sleep had other ideas for him and at around 5:30 he fell asleep in his truck.

**Rachel**

  
Rachel woke up bright and early. Every morning was the same. She'd would wake up to her iHome and jump on her elliptical for a short session. She'd then take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast. Today however she was ... slower. She didn't "jump" on her elliptical, she simply got on and stared off into nothing. She dragged her feet to to shower and took more time than usual picking out her outfit. Her schedule wouldn't be too effected because this morning she had no appetite and so she'd skip breakfast.

Noah Puckerman was her reason for being so sluggish. Her boyfriend of 5 months ruined everything the other day. She had been so proud at him for waiting for her. She knew it wasn't easy, he was used to having sex whenever he wanted it. But he changed for her, or so she thought. It was horrible to have her wanting him so much and then pressure her into what could have been her first time. She didn't want her first time to be so ... random and romance-less. She thought he had understood that.

Still, she loved him and even though she vowed to move on, she was hurting. Noah had her heart and broke it. She had never told him she loved him, she didn't want to pressure him. Knowing that love wasn't easy for him. He was so used to people leaving him that he had strong walls blocking people from his heart. She had imagined that she had been breaking his walls, but she didn't know anymore.

She was about to go to school when she noticed something in the entryway. A letter with her name on it. She couldn't tell who wrote it. Certainly not her dads and Noah didn't write that way. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

_Dear Rachel_

I'm a dick. I get that. So much. You're like the best thing in the world and I fucked it all up. I can't tell you how bad I feel about it. I won't say I'm sorry because I'm sure you're sick of it by now. But please baby please read this letter. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or you. I know I'm the worlds biggest ass and that I've ruined the one good thing I ever had. I know, and I won't ever forget. But please please hear ... or read what I gotta say.

You're the best thing in the world, but you already know that. You also know I ain't good at all. I'm ... uncooth? Or impossible and well you use alot of big words and I can't spell half of them. But you know me babe. You know I'm all kinds of bad but you accepted me anyway. Hell when I'm with you I actually fell like I'm some kind of good man. You make me feel like a man. The way you believe in me. It's fucking crazy and I love how it makes me feel.

I could tell you that I never meant to pressure you but you wouldn't believe me. Fuck I wouldn't believe me. But the fact is that I've never felt like such a douche before. That was the uncoolest thing I have ever done. I never EVER want you to feel the way I made you feel. Baby you're all kinds of special. You're like the sun or something. You're the best thing that I've ever known. Just knowing I was your man that makes me feel special.

I don't want you to feel like you ever had to do anything to be my girl. You are so freakin awsome it hurts! I mean you like believed I could go to college. Not even my mom believes that anymore. You're the best thing I ever had. But I kinda said that ... alot. I know I'm like redunnent or whatever you call it. It doesn't matter though.

I know you're probably never gonna forgive me. Thats cool, cause I don't deserve it. But before you throw out everything that reminds you of me I want ya to know something. I'll never get over you. You were, are , whatever my one. No one will ever compare to you. No one could ever hold a candle to Rachel Freakin Berry. You're like super power. I was hit with it and I'll never move on. Because no one could move on from you.

This is like really really hard to tell you. Mostly because I promised myself I'd never tell this to anyone but my ma. I love you. Legit babe. I love you and I'll never love anyone else. I know it's fucked up that it took me losing you to realise it. I know but I wanted you to know that I will always love you. You ruined me Berry.

I should end it here because there really isn't much left to say. I fucked up. I love you. I'm sorry.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman  
  
Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had written her a letter expressing his undying love to her. She had expected him to apologise. Maybe even serenade her in Glee but this, this shocked her. Yes, she loved him but she never expected he would feel the same.

Forgiving him hadn't been an option till she read this letter. It was what Noah would call a game changer. She threw her shoes on, skipping a jacket or even her backpack and ran outside. She expected to only see her little pink Prius outside but she was surprised once more by him. He part his beat up pickup outside her house.

Running out to his car, clutching his letter in her hand, happy tears streaming down her face. She wrenched the driver side open to find the love of her life ... asleep! She laughed at this, figuring he slept out here all night.

"Noah ... Noah wake up" She said as she shook him lightly. He was adorable when he was just waking up. Begging his mother for another 5 minutes. She decided to wake him up properly. She leaned over him and gave him a soft gentle kiss on the lips.

**Puck**

  
Noah knew those lips anywhere. It woke him right up. Rachel, his Rachel was kissing him. Kissing back, he thought for a minute that he dreamed the last 2 days up. Then, as he kissed her back he noticed things. He had been asleep ... in his truck. Rachel's face was moist with tears. Things quickly added up in his brain. Luckily as they broke for air he remembered why he was in front of her house, asleep in his truck.

When his eyes opened he focused on her hands. One of which held his letter to her. Thank fuck! She read the letter and was kissing him. That had to be good, right? He smiled up at her hoping for the best but mentally preparing for the worst.

"Baby? Not that I don't love being woken up that way. Fuck, I'd live just to be woken up by those lips, but you gotta tell me why" He knew that this was tricky. He could say the wrong thing and ruin everything.

Good thing Rachel was still smiling. "It was so beautiful. I had to come out here and ... I guess the look on your sleeping face was too much, I had to kiss you." Of course she didn't save she forgave him.

"I meant everything I said in the letter. I love you and I'll only ever love you" He said seriously, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You aren't completely off the hook. But I will take the box back. I'm willing to listen now" She offered him, knowing that it must be killing him.

"Babe, I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am. I'll do anything to make it up to you" She took this almost like a challenge.

"Puckerman, you need to know two things right now" She said knowing she had his complete attention. "One, that I do love you. I just didn't want to say it until you did" She took a pause, because drama effect was so her thing. "And that I am still not ready for intercourse" At this he nodded vigorously. He knew never to fuck up like that again.

"So ... please will you tell me what to do? I don't know how else to tell you how sorry I am" This made her eyes sparkle in a mischievous way.

"I take apologies in the form of orgasms only."

An hour later they were up in her room. Rachel hadn't even mentioned how late they were for school. They lay on her bed half naked, she resting on his chest. Both of them out of breath. He had giving her 3 orgasms in that hour. He figured if he was apologising he was going to do it right. They didn't have sex that day, or the next. It was another month later and as she screamed his name he figured he'd always apologise with orgasms.


End file.
